


The Wand Chooses the Wizard

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen Work, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-20
Updated: 2008-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The wand is an amalgamation of Harry's eleven inch wand, an imagined ebony wand for Severus, and the phoenix feather core representing Albus and Harry.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Wand Chooses the Wizard

**Author's Note:**

> The wand is an amalgamation of Harry's eleven inch wand, an imagined ebony wand for Severus, and the phoenix feather core representing Albus and Harry.

Diagon Alley would never be quite the same as it was before the war but Harry's memory of his first visit still raised goosebumps. He had barely _believed_ in magic and yet had been surrounded by it, washing over him like waves.

He saw the same awestruck look on his son's face when they reached the front of Ollivander's. Harry wondered just what sort of wand his middle child would receive. He hadn't been at all surprised when a Mahogany wand nearly leapt into James's hand. Ollivander recalled dreamily selling James Potter a very similar wand so many years ago.

~*~

Al seemed quite nervous, and truth be told Ollivander was a bit off-putting. 

"Ah, yes, _Albus Severus_. Intriguing," the man muttered as he wandered into the rows of shelves housing the wands. He brought out wands made of willow, ash, and holly all to no avail. None of them seemed to fit.

"Maybe I'm not meant to be a wizard, Dad," Al whispered the next time Ollivander walked away.

"He just has to find the right one, Al." 

Just then Ollivander returned his eyes twinkling merrily. "Eleven inch, ebony wood with a phoenix feather core."

_Of course_ , Harry thought, grinning.


End file.
